1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a load balancing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing decentralized load sharing, e.g., providing a protocol that can be used to address load balancing without the need of a central proxy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of distributed environments, where desired resources and/or information may be distributed across a complex network of servers and autonomous systems, it has become increasingly difficult to manage load sharing. Typically, a system or network may employ a central proxy device that is in communication with a plurality of servers, where the central proxy device is tasked with controlling work distribution among the servers. Typically, there is tight synchronization among the servers in the system. Although this approach is effective in some implementations, as the client/server environment continues to expand, this centralized approach becomes impractical, i.e., it does not scale well as the client/server environment continues to grow. It is also vulnerable to attack or failure, e.g., the load balancing function will cease to operate if the central proxy device is attacked or suffers a failure.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that can provide decentralized load sharing, e.g., providing a protocol that can be used to address load balancing without the need of a central proxy device.